Sasuke
by Dragon Master10001
Summary: It's sorta like the Naruto series, but it's in Sasuke's POV. This is mainly what I think that should go on in the series. lolz. Sakura Bashing! SasuNaru? Sasuke OOC and some other characters OOC. HIATUS
1. Prolouge

This just came to my head when I was driving home with my mom. I needed to put this on fanfiction before it left my mind. This story is in the present time except there are no cars or planes, since everything is close. The weapons everyone is going to be using is the ones in the show. I just don't wanna write any gun shootings. Lolz.

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto.

* * *

My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I am being chased by my fan girls. I'm almost a genin and I'll be able to get stronger to avenge my families death and impress my crush. I can't achieve those goals at the moment because I'm being chased by these fucking ugly girls!

When will they all know that I'm interested in one person?!

I guess I wasn't paying attention of where I was going because I bumped into someone. "Ouch! Watch where you're going, teme!"

Fuck! I bumped into Naruto. Hopefully he doesn't hate me more. Ho, and if you all haven't figured it out yet, Naruto is my crush. I like Naruto because he's funny, he always has a smile on his face, and I think he's cute. I believe Naruto is the light to my darkness.

Now, why do I have a feeling that about a thousand hateful eyes are going through me and onto Naruto? Lemme just turn my hea- Holy shit! All of then ugly girls have very hateful eyes and are cracking their knuckles! Okay, Sasuke. Don't panic. Uchihas don't panic. Lemme just turn my head back towards Naruto. He looks very scared. He so cute! It just makes me wanna kiss him!

"Naruto! You are so dead when Sasuke gets off you," a girl with pink hair threatened. I believe her name is Sukera or Saki or I don't give a shit! She shouldn't threaten my Naruto! He's mine I tell you! Mine! Mine! MINE!

"You can get off me any time now so that way I can run for my life," my soon-to-be-boyfriend said. He looks kinda sad. Without think, I just hugged Naruto in a comforting way. I can hear gasps coming from my fan girls and I can feel a stunned Naruto. This isn't like me. I would never hug anybody without thinking it through. I feel a pair of arms around my back. I'm guessing Naruto is hugging me back. Oh shit! I can feel heat going to my face! I need to hide it.

After a couple of minutes, I let go of Naruto. Luckily the blush was gone. I got up and put my hand towards Naruto and helped him up. I turned my head towards my friggin fan club and gave them all my coldest glare. They all backed away in fright. "Hurt him and see what happens," I threatened them all in my coldest voice. They all nodded shakily and ran away like cowards. I smirked and turned my head back to Naruto, who was confused. Oh, great. How can I explain this one? Ummm…. Think, Sasuke! "Consider yourself lucky because I was in a generous mood. Don't let it happen again," I said in my usually tone of voice. Wait! What did I just say?! Great! Now I pissed Naruto. Run away! Sat least I know where I'm running to. Now all I need to do is think this all through.

* * *

Okay. I finally reached my house. Going to my kitchen to make some tea! I love tea. It helps me think. Let's see. Boiling the water, I grabbed my favorite cup, and now I have to go get the tea thing. Let's see… Which tea should I have? Hm…. Green Tea! I put the Green Tea thing in my cup and waited for the teakettle to make that strange noise.

When the teakettle made that strange noise, I grabbed my oven gloves, so that way I won't get burned, and poured the water in my teacup. I set the teakettle on my stove and then sat down at my lonesome table and began thinking.

Okay. I was running from all of the crazed fan girls and accidentally bumped into hottie and landed on top of him. He told me that I should watch where I'm going and then big ass forehead girl threatened him. Naruto told me to get off of him so that way he could literally run for his life. I, without thinking, hugged him and he surprisingly hugged me back. I was blushing and when I thought the blush went away, I let go of Naruto. I got up and turned to my crazed fan girls and threatened them. They all ran away in fright and I turned to Naruto. I pissed him off, without thinking, and ran home. That all seems about right. It's either that something possessed me to do all the unthinkable things or I'm trying to tell Naruto that I like him.

I got startled when my phone rang. I wasn't expecting a call. I better look at my caller I.D. before answering. Hm… What does it say? It says Hottie. That means Naruto is calling. Yay! My future boyfriend and husband is calling! Okay. Pick up the phone, Sasuke.

"Hello?" I asked in the phone when I picked it up. I wanted to say hi sexy, but I didn't want to scare him.

"Sasuke? It's Naruto. I have a question," Naruto said on the other end of the phone. I hope its not about what happened earlier. "It's about what happened earlier."

Just my fucking luck! Okay, Sasuke. Think of an excuse. Um… Fuck!! I got nothing! Just ask what he wants and then make up something. "What is it that you want to know about?"

"Okay, why did you hug me, help me, and then try to piss me off? Do you not like me or something? I know we're rivals and all, but do you literally hate me?" Naruto asked me.

Sasuke's Fantasy Land

"The trust is, Naruto. I love you. I love you with all my heart. You are the only person I think of day and night," I told him in the best way I can.

I can hear Naruto crying on the other end of the phone and he then hung up. My doorbell rang a few minutes later. I hung up my phone and I answered the door. The next thing I knew, a pair of lips are against mine. The other person broke the kiss. I saw who it was and I blushed. "I love you too, Sasuke."

I smiled at Naruto and I kissed him again. The kiss was more intense and we both enjoyed it very much. After the kiss, I hugged my Naru and I carried him to my room where we can lots of fun.

Sasuke's Fantasy Land Ends

"Hello? Sasuke? You there?" I hear Naruto on the other end of the phone. He sounds very impatient. I wonder why.

"I'm here," I said blankly over the phone. At the moment, I have no clue to what is happening in the world.

"What the hell happened? I've been calling your name for five fucking minutes! What were you doing? Daydreaming?" Naruto yelled in my ear. He sounds very pissed. I guess daydreaming was a bad idea to do when Naruto was calling.

"No. I was thinking. Something that you don't normally do. Anyway, what was your question, again?" I said in my usual stoic voice. Why do I have to sound like an ass when I talk to people?

Naruto sighed on the other end of the phone before answering, "Okay. Here I go, again. Why did you hug me, save me, and try to piss me off? Do you like me or something? I know we're rivals and all, but do you literally hate me?"

Oh, fuck. How do I answer this?! Hm…. I can tell him those were unthinkable and that I like him as a friend. How sad. I truly like him more than a friend. "Those actions that I did, were unthinkable. As for your second question, I like you as a friend."

Naruto sighed a sign of relief. "That's good. For a minute there, I thought that you hated me. I mean, what kind of rivalry would we have if we weren't friends? Anyway, I have to go. I need to train so that way I can be Hokage. Bye. I'll be on AIM later," he said in a happy tone. He hung up a few seconds after he said those things.

I also hung up my phone and slowly walked to my cold tea. Y mind replayed what just happened. I sat down at the table and smiled. "Yeah. He's right. What kind of rivalry would we have if we weren't friends? I also wonder what kind of rivalry we would have if he were a couple."

* * *

That is it for chapter one! I know, Sasuke is really OOC in this story, but I couldn't help it. He just had to be OOC here. Lolz. Till next chapter.


	2. He failed! Dammit!

Here is the second chapter of this story. Happily for people that actually likes this story. Sorry if Sasuke is OOC. I just can't help it. I love stories that make Sasuke OOC. Anyway, to the story.

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Oh, yeah! It's the genin exams! I'm so excited! Now I'm almost one step closer to avenge my family! I also hope that Naruto passes. It would suck if he didn't.

Hm… It's seven and school starts at eight. I think I should start walking to the school. I wanna daydream about Naruto. Now where's my damn iPod? I know I left it- Oh. There it is.

What song should I play? How about……………. God Must Hate Me by Simple Plan. That's a good song. Now to ignore everybody around myself and think of Naruto.

Sasuke's Fantasy Land

"Oi, Sasuke! Wait up!" Naruto yelled after me. He caught up to me with a smirk. I didn't like the look in his eyes. "Right after the genin exams, I wanna fuck you. You hear me?"

I looked at Naruto with wide eyes. I can't believe it! Naruto wants to fuck me! Oh, I'm so happy! Just act shocked, Sasuke. "You wanna fuck me?" Naruto nodded, the smirk never leaving. My eyes narrowed a little and I smirked as well. "I'm not going easy on you. Just to let you know."

Naruto's smirk got even wider. "The same goes for me." With that said, Naruto ran to the school. Man, I can't wait for the exams.

Sasuke's Fantasy Land Ends

I opened my eyes and looked around. I didn't know I was in the classroom. Better yet, the school. I looked around to see who was here. Oh, cool! Naruto's here! Dammit! He's asleep. I looked around again. Kiba, with his dog, Akamaru. What's her face with flower girl. That fatass kid. Emo creep bug dude. Lazyass, quiet girl. Wow. Mainly the whole class is here. Only a few more people needs to come and we can get this over with.

"Hey, Sasuke. Good luck," someone said to me. I turned my head to the source of the voice. I was shocked to see Naruto smiling at me. I smirked back and nodded at him for acknowledgement.

I saw a pencil aiming at Naruto and I caught it right before it hit him. "Okay. Who the fuck threw this fucking pencil?" I asked in my most dangerous voice. Nobody has the right to hurt Naruto! I didn't an answer, so I asked again. "I said, who the fuck threw this fucking pencil? Don't make me ask again."

A hand rose. Oh, great, It was what's her face. Before I was able to speak, she spoke. "What's it to you?"

I had to control myself from yelling at her. Well, make it; I had to control myself from killing her. Can't they all see that I love Naruto?! I cleared my throat before talking. "Naruto is my friend. I don't wanna see him get hurt."

Naruto looked at me and smiled. I believe this is a genuine smile because I have not seen him smile like this. "Thank you," he mouthed to me. I could not hold back a smile. I tried, but all I was able to muster, was a smirk. I nodded at him and sat back down.

* * *

I graduated! I am an official genin! I'm so happy! Now I am officially one step closer of avenging my families death. I wonder if Naruto graduated. Let's see. Where is Naruto? My guess is the- Aw shit. He didn't graduate. This sucks so much, it isn't even fucking funny.

Hm…? Why do I feel extra weight on my left arm? "Oh, Sasuke! You also graduated! I knew you could do it! I just hope we're on the same team!" I recognize that deafening voice. It's what's her face!

"It's not very exciting for me that you graduated. It's even worse that Naruto failed. Now, get off of me." I pushed what's her face off my arm and I started walking home.

This fucking sucks ass! Naruto fucking failed! How is this possible?! I should have studied with him yesterday. Or at least help him train for the genin exams.

"Hey, Sasuke," a familiar voice said to me. I smiled at the person and walked to her. It was flower girl, or Ino. Ino is really cool. She's pretending to like me so that way she can piss off what's her face. All I have to is pretend to hate her like I hate all my fan girls. To tell the truth, Ino and I are real close friends. "It would suck so much if you're stuck with Billboard Brow."

"It would fucking suck big time! It's even worse that Naruto failed," I shouted really loud. I am fucking pissed. Luckily there aren't any people in Ino's shop or else I would have a lot of stares. Oh, and just to let you all know. I told Ino who I like and she told me who she likes. I can't tell you though. It's a secret for God's sakes!

Ino put a hand on my shoulder and looked at me in a sisterly way. "You need to tell him before it's too late."

Ino's father walked in and smiled at us. "Hello, Sasuke. Congrats on graduating. I know you'll be a chunin in no time." I smiled and nodded at him. He smiled back and then turned serious at Ino. "You need to watch theshop while me and your mother go out for supplies." Ino nodded with a bored expression. Ino's father went to the back of the shop, but said a quick goodbye to me before leaving.

Ino said and then went to the back of the counter to go the computer. I turned to leave, but I saw these beautiful blue roses that reminded me of Naruto's eyes. I picked up enough to make a bouquet and gave them to Ino. Ino looked up at me, confused. "They're for Naruto. I'm hoping these can cheer him up."

Ino smiled at me, but frowned a few seconds later. I guess she saw someone she didn't like. I don't really know. My back is towards the entrance of the shop. Before I knew it, Ino was clinging onto me. I guess what's her face is here. Now I have to pretend to hate Ino. "Oh, Sasuke. Are you buying these beautiful blue flowers for me! If they are, then they're free."

I turned away from Ino to Sakura, "Hn. They're for someone else."

"Are these for me! If they are, then I'll pay for them," what's her face screeched. I pushed her away from me and I turned back to Ino. I winked at her, telling her to end this. She smiled and then quickly glared at Sakura. Ino pointed the way out for Sakura. Sakura glared at Ino, but walked. "Fucking whore," she mumbled while walking out.

When we thought that Sakura was out of ear shot, Ino and I started laughing. "Who's the whore? Sakura's the whore," we both said in unison while laughing.

Right after we said that, Ino's parents entered the shop and walked by Ino. "Ino, we'll be back in a few hours," her mom said. She smiled at me and then her and Ino's father walked out of the shop to go shopping.

I then turned to Ino so that way I can pay for the flowers. "Ten ryo." I gave her the money and before she gave me the flowers, she looked very serious. "My dad wants me to say this to you when I next saw you. He said, 'Tell Sasuke that just because he turned into a genin, it doesn't mean that you're a step closer to avenge your clan. Revenge isn't everything. What'll come to you when you kill your brother? Certainly not happiness. Revenge makes people want to gain power and that power makes people break bonds that they have with people they care about.' The reason he wanted me to tell you is because I see you more than my dad. So, please don't seek revenge on your brother."

I nodded in acknowledgement instead of understandment. All I know is that I'll be thinking about this tonight. Ino smiled and I smiled back. She then handed me the flowers and I happily took them. I said a quick goodbye to Ino and I quickly dashed to Naruto's house.

* * *

I finally reached Naruto's house. I knocked on his door to see if he was home. There was no answer. I rang his doorbell this time. Again, no answer. This time, I knocked on his door and then rang his doorbell a few times. Still no answer. I sighed and set the flowers against his door. I then took a small scroll from my pocket and started writing. When I finished writing, I read the note aloud. "Okay, here it goes:

Dear Naruto,

I gave you these flowers so that way they can cheer you up. It really sucks that you didn't graduate. O hope you graduate next time. See ya around.

Sasuke Uchiha."

I nodded at the note. It was good enough to explain why I bought these flowers for him. I set the small scroll by the flowers and then walked away. I looked at the sky. It was a beautiful night sky. I guess I'll take the long way home.

That's it for this chapter. Just you let you all know, Sasuke thinks very pervertly when he's in his little fantasy land. It's kinda funny writing his fantasy land, but kinda hard because I don't know what he should think when he's in his fantasy land. Till next chapter.


	3. Nooo! I'm With Her! Yay! I'm With Him!

Okay. So there is actually people reading this story. Very big shocker. Don't get me wrong. I am happy that people are reading this story. I'm just shocked because I'm voice my opinion (through Sasuke) of how the series should actually be. Some may be similar or some might be far from my opinion. BUT, we all just want SasuNaru in the series. So, I'll just shut up and start this damn chapter.

Disclaimer – Don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sigh….. It's been a few days since the graduation and since I've seen Naruto. Now I'm forced to got to a fucking orientation to see who my new sensei is and what team I'm on. I just hope that what's her face isn't on my team.

"Sasuke?"

I mean, she will just slow me down from my two goals.

"Sasuke!"

"What?" I said as I was snapped back to reality. I turned my head to see a hyperactive blonde. Wait! Hyperactive blonde?! How did Naruto graduate?!

"Is this seat taken?" he asked while pointing at the seat sorta close to me, but not next to me. Why not sit next to me, Naruto.

"No," I answered in a monotone voice. Naruto smiled and sat down in the seat I wish he didn't in. "Um…. Naruto, if you don't mind me asking… How did you graduate?" I asked very curiously.

Naruto turned his head at me and smiled. He then put his pointer finger by his luscious lips, "Can't say. It's a secret." A few minutes later, I guess he remembered something. "Sasuke, thanks for those beautiful blue flowers," Naruto told me and I guess he was smiling a genuine smile.

I smiled back, "Your welcome."

"Watch it, Ino-pig!" an annoying voice said at the doorway. What's her face is here and so is Ino. I hope what's her face doesn't see me. "Sasuke, may I sit next to you?" I did I have to jinx myself?!

"Slutbag, I saw Sasuke first and I'm going to sit next to him," Ino told Sakura. It's funny when she's acting to like me. It's funny to see what's her face's reaction.

"No you didn't, Ino-pig. I'm the one that first spotted Sasuke. I'm sitting next to him," a random girl said. I don't really know her, but I either want Naruto or Ino sitting next to me.

"No, I'm sitting next to Sasuke," another girl said. Oh, great, I'm feeling a headache coming. I swear, these girls, except Ino, needs to find lives!

"Grrr…" Okay. Why is Naruto glaring and right in front of me? Does he want a glaring contest? He is sooo going to lose. Let's see how long he'll stay like this. ………… Ha! I'm winning!

Wait! What the fuck?! Naruto's kissing me! Dreams and fantasies do come true, but I must resist to go deeper and to close my eyes. This sucks big time.

Naruto pulled away and is about to gag. I better start to pretend gag. From the corner of my eye (while I'm pretend gagging), I can see Ino smiling at me.

"Naruto," what's her face yelled at my future boyfriend. I wonder why said his name. "You are so dead!" Shit! She's cracking her knuckles. Wait! All of the girls, except Ino, are cracking their knuckles. I feel so sorry for Naruto right now. Poor Naruto.

* * *

"Congratulations on making it this far," Iruka-sensei said while beginning his very long and endless speech. Maybe now it would be a good time to start daydreaming.

Sasuke's Fantasy Land

"Sasuke, you stole my first kiss," Naruto said with a smirk, "and I want it back."

I looked at Naruto, confused beyond reasons. "How can you get your first kiss back?"

"Like this," Naruto said. He then kissed me on the lips. I was shocked at first, but I eventually kissed back. The blonde deepened the most wonderful kiss. "I love you," he was able to whisper.

"I love you too," I whispered back. We then continued kissing until we had to break for breath.

Sasuke's Fantasy Land Ends

"Team seven. Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura Haruno," Iruka-sensei said. I feel sorry for Naruto. Wait! Why is he standing up and cheering? Does he have a crush on slutbag next to me?! She is so totally on my hate list. "… and Sasuke Uchiha." NOOOO!! I'm with what's her face! But, at least I'm with Naruto.

Anyway, does God hate me or something? Everybody in the world must know that I hate what's her face. She's a poser to all shinobi in the world. Now my training and all the missions my team goes on will all be slowed down because of _her_. Plus, Naruto and I won't have any quality time together. How sad.

Anyway, I guess Iruka-sensei is done announcing the teams. Naruto stood up and pointed a finger at me, but is looking at Iruka-sensei. "Iruka-sensei, why does a great ninja like me have to be on the same team as Sasuke?" That insult hurt.

Iruka-sensei has put his hands on his hips while holding his clipboard. "because, Naruto, you had the worst grades in the class. The Hokage and I thought it would be a great idea to put the worst student, which is you, and the best student, which is Sasuke, on the same team."

"Just don't get in my way, loser." Okay. Did I just say that?! Not cool! Naruto is glaring at me. I seriously need to control what I say most of the time.

"What the hell did you say, asshole?" Naruto yelled at me. I guess he is and was at the beginning, in a really bad mood.

"Hard of hearing?" I said in my usual stoic voice. I swear, these insults just come out of my mouth unplanned. It would be best if I don't speak at all.

I guess the whole class was laughing because Iruka-sensei was trying to calm them all down. "Anyway, it's time for lunch. Be back here in an hour." Well, I can just say one thing. I was the first one out.

* * *

I love rice balls. Especially if it's strawberry filling. I just wonder why Naruto is in a bad mood. Was it the accidental kiss? He did steal my first kiss, but I wanted him to steal my first kiss. That was the most wonderful thing that happened to me. I just wonder what Naruto thought about the kiss.

Oh, I just finish me ri-

"Got you," someone said as they jumped me.

"What?" I felt someone tackle me. They are so dead. Let's see. Dodge. Kick. Dodge again. Tie rope around the hands and feet and then gag the mouth. "Thought you had me, didn't ya?" Let's see. Turn the per- Fuck! I tied up Naruto. Wait! He turned into a log. Shit! He used substitution.

"Now I got ya," he said. Wait! One, two three, four five Narutos. Five Narutos?! But, how did he? Too late to dodge any attacks. They all tied me up like I had the fake Naruto. Four of the Narutos dispersed and the real one transformed into me? Wait! Don't leave me like this!

* * *

Okay. I'd say that ten minutes have past and now I'm finally free from the ropes and whatever that was gagged in my mouth. Now to find Naruto and question him. Oh, great. What's her face is up ahead. Just keep walking, Sasuke.

"Are you prepared, Sasuke? Like mentally ready?" Sakura asked me. What the hell is she talking about? Just continue walking, Sasuke. "Hey, wait." What does this girl want from me?!

All I did was glare at her. "Where's Naruto?" I asked her in my coldest voice. Did I mention that I really HATE this girl. She just gets on my nerves. Even one glance at her gets on my nerves.

"There you go, changing the subject again," ash said with a devious smile. Seriously, the slutbag lost me. "Naruto is so annoying. He needs to learn when to grow up. You know what I blame? Having no parents. I mean, if I did half the stuff her did, I would get into a lot of trouble. That's why I'm perfect and he's not."

Oh, whatever she just said, just totally ticked me off. "Alone. Isolated. It's not about your parents scolding you. It's not even about being perfect," I said in my coldest and rudest voice.

"W-why are you saying this?" she asked me. HA! I got her where I want her.

I just turned my head towards her and glared at her, "because, I don't like you and you're annoying." I just turned my head back around and walked away, leaving what's her face behind. I'm not good. I'm scary good.

* * *

I just continue walking down a random hall, hoping to find Naruto. I'm happy to have shocked what's her face. She deserved it. Oh, there's Naruto running towards me.

"How did you escape?" he screamed at me.

"I used the Escape Jutsu. Not that hard," I answered him with my usual smirks. My expression turned to serious after a few seconds, "Why did you attack me and the transform into me?"

"Because I wanted to show-off my moves." Naruto then stood back and did a hand sign. "Now this time, you won't escape." Again with the five Narutos. I better get ready to fight. "You can't escape."

"The same technique again?" I said in a worried voice.

"HA! Who's the best now?" a Naruto screamed while running towards me.

Before they all were able to hit me, they all stopped and clutched their stomachs. Then they all raced to the bathroom. I just smirked and walked away. "They're all total idiots."

* * *

That's it for this chapter. I am sooo sorry for the long update. I was busy with my friends. I just hope you all forgive me. Oh, and just to let you all know, this is a Sakura bashing story. I hater her sooo much, she can burn and crash in hell. She is such a slut, I just can't stand her. Anyway, I just hope whoever is reading this enjoys the story so far. In the next chapter, Kakashi Hatake comes. Yay! Till next chapter.


	4. Kakashi And The First Mission

Okay, I'm so sorry for the long wait readers. I was just busy with a lot of things at home. Nothing too big, but yeah. I hope you all can forgive me. I just really needed inspiration for actually writing this story. I mean, I write this all in a notebook and then I rewrite it on Microsoft Word and then double check things on fanfiction to see if it's good enough for you readers. It gets really boring doing this over and over again. So, I was wondering if any of you readers would like to help me upload my stories faster. I mean like double checking to see if the story is good enough for you all to read. This goes to all my stories of course. I'll write what you have to do to try and get the job. I would most appreciate it if someone would like to help me. You can also give me ideas for stories too. Of course I'll have to see if I like it or not, but you can give me any kind of ideas for stories right after I'm done redoing Talent Show and the sequel to that story plus my current favorite (most popular so far) story Faith Has Chosen Me. So please, if you're interested, just review saying that you're interested and get ready for an interview.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything I use for this story.

* * *

There goes the last team walking off to some place with their sensei. Where the fuck is our sensei?! Wasn't he or she supposed to be here when all the other sensei's were here? I feel like punching some. Hmmm… Where's what's her face?

Anyway, I'm bored as hell over here! Damn sensei! Why isn't he or she here right now?! I mean, come on! It's bad enough that what's her face is on my team, but a late sensei too?! Not cool. Why must I have bad luck?!

Hmmm… Since Naruto is asleep and all what's her face does is check me out, which annoys the hell out of me by the way, I can go to my wonderful fantasy land where I always have good luck. I just love having a great creative mind.

Sasuke's Fantasy Land

"Sasuke?"

"Huh? Where am I?" I asked while looking around.

I heard a chuckle and looked where it came from. It came from none other than Naruto. "You're in the classroom where we're still for our new sensei, teme," he said with his cute smile.

I smiled back at him. I then noticed something and looked around. Naruto looked at me with curiosity. "Ummm… Not that I don't care, but where's Sakura?"

"She's at the bathroom," Naruto answered with a sigh, "She's gonna be back in a few minutes. Well, I think."

Naruto seemed to be in deep thought. I opened my mouth to say something, but Naruto had beaten me to it. No shocker there. "I like…"

Sasuke's Fantasy land Ends

"Naruto, what are you doing?" what's her face asked Naruto angrily. What did I miss while I was in my wonderful fantasy land?

Naruto had his back towards me and what's her face. He was also on a chair for some reason. He turned around and smiled evilly. "Well, Sakura, I'm putting an eraser on top of the door. Once our new sensei opens the door, the eraser will hit him or her on the head." That has got to be the dumbest thing I have ever heard. No jounin, let alone chunin, will fall for that.

"This is very childish, Naruto. No one will ever fall for that," what's her face told Naruto. He completely ignored her and continued adjusting the eraser. Why was I stuck with a slut and a pure blonde _**(no offense to blondes)**_ that is hot?

Naruto completely stopped what he was doing and jumped off the chair that he was standing on. "They're coming," he said quietly while putting the chair away. He then ran toward me and what's her face and acted like nothing happened.

The door started opening. The three of us just stared at the door. Neither of us moved or made a sound. It kind of seemed we weren't even breathing. We all wanted to know what our new sensei would do.

The fully opened and the eraser started falling. A head popped in and the eraser had hit the head and then had fallen to the floor. The person then picked up the eraser and looked at us. That's when I got the full view of him. Kakashi Hatake. Konoha's best jounin. He's our sensei?! I hear that he's always late for everything. Only on really important issues is when he is on time or even early! Great! Now my gain for power will come very slowly!

Kakashi had set the eraser on a desk and then put a hand on his chin, thinking. I wonder what he's thinking about. "Your first impression for me," he said while still thinking, "I don't like you three." Oh great. Power is gonna come slower than I thought it will come.

* * *

"Okay, let's introduce ourselves," Kakashi told us. I wonder if he still hates us.

"What should we say?" what's her face asked.

"Well, your name of course. Your likes and dislikes. Your dreams," he said while thinking," You know something like that."

"Can you show us?" what's her face asked. How hard is it to introduce yourself?!

"Okay," he answered without a care. You have to be fucking kidding me! "My name is Kakashi Hatake. I like and dislike a lot of things. My dreams, well, I never really thought of my dreams." That was pretty pointless. All we got was his name and I already knew that! "Now, you on the right," he said while pointing to Naruto, "You start."

_**(Pkay. Some of the things that Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke say or do is not in episode four. This is coming straight from my imagination.)**_

Naruto jumped up and put his index finger by his Konoha headband, making him look even sexier than he already is. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen and a certain someone," he said to Kakashi with determination. From the corner of my eye, I saw Sakura cringe. I hate her for not appreciating what she has that I want. I mean, c'mon, Naruto likes her! (1) "I like it when I have to wait ten minutes for my instant ramen to cook and I also hate it when my crush treats me like I'm nothing." Sakura smiled to herself at what Naruto said. Hurt Sakura in any possible way very soon. "And my dream is to be Hokage and to be with my crush!" Naruto sat back, a smile still on his pretty face.

Kakashi seemed to be deep in thought because he didn't say anything. A few minutes after, he perked his head up a little bit and it kind of seemed that he was smiling at us. "Nice job," that made Naruto smile a little more, "Now you," he said while pointing towards what's her face, "You're next."

What's her face smiled and stood up. "Okay, I'm Sakura Haruno, the prettiest female ninja in training." I to refrain myself from snorting, but I think I heard a snort from Naruto. Must be my imagination. "I like…. Well, the person I like," she looked over at me. Please, someone kill me. "My dream is," she looked over at me again. Seriously, this person needs a life.

"And your dislikes?" Kakashi asked her without a care.

"Naruto!" she said with the worst face you could ever imagine. Naruto was close to tears after hearing that. What's her face is most defiantly on my hate list. For life! She then sat back down and looked at me. Looking at me is getting on my nerves again!

Kakashi was in deep thought again. He took a few more minutes longer with Sakura than with Naruto. "Okay," he then pointed at me. Oh great, I'm next. "Your next."

I don't want to stand, so I'll just be a rebel and stay sitting. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like someone and my best friend." Sakura smiled and blushed. If she's thinking that I like her, than she has a bigger imagination than I do because not even in her dreams will I like her. "I dislike a lot of people and when people think that they're better than others." Sakura looked over at Naruto and smirked.

"My dream will become reality. I want to be with my certain someone, restore my clan, and destroy a certain someone," I said that all in my cold, monotone voice.

I looked up at Kakashi and he had a face saying that killing that someone will never happen. I looked over at Sakura and she was smiling her stupid smile. I then looked over at Naruto and saw that he was scared. Okay, saying that all in a cold monotone of voice was a bad idea.

I looked back at Kakashi and he moved a little. "Okay, since we know a little bit more about each other than we did, our first mission will be tomorrow at five in the morning," he said in a bored tone. Naruto and Sakura groaned at what time we had to meet. We were about to get up and go home, but Kakashi stopped us. "Oh, and don't eat breakfast or else you'll puke." Not eat breakfast?! But, breakfast is the most important meal of the day! Oh well. I Might as well listen to him. I don't want to puke in front of Naruto and disgust him.

* * *

Must stay wide awake. I can't believe I woke at three in the morning. I never did wake up that early in my life! Damn me having to look good for Naruto. Why did he have to be too sexy to look good for?! Speak of the hyper blonde, I see him not too far away along with what's her face in the middle waking towards us both.

As we all met in a small circle, we dropped our bags and waked for Kakashi. I swear, if he's late like yesterday, he better have a death wish for making us wake up early. It's still dark out for crying out loud! If he wanted to work in the dark, he could have said to meet at midnight. Oh, wait. That would be even worse. Just remain cool and wait for him. He may not be late.

I rest my case. Six fucking hours past already! It's eleven in the morning and Kakashi is still not here! It's bad enough that I have to hear Sakura talk on her cell phone with someone about how lucky she is being on my. I have really bad luck because Naruto is fast asleep. I'm the only one doing nothing. I could have gone into my wonderful, most perfect fantasy land, but no! That dumbass Kakashi made me stay alert and not do anything. I don't want him to think that I'm some loon staring off into space. Where the fuck is Kakashi?!

"Sorry I'm late," someone said, "A black cat walk in front of me, so I had to take the long way here." I turned around to see none other Kakashi. Just glare at him like no tomorrow, Sasuke.

"You are such a liar, Kakashi-sensei!" what's her face screamed. I guess she got off the phone as soon as she heard Kakashi. She also woke the wonderful blonde from his sleep.

"Whatever," Kakashi said while walking to a pole. He took out a portable alarm clock and set a time. He then took out two small bells and set them on his belt. "Okay, you three have one hour to retrieve one bell from me."

"But, Kakashi-sensei, there are three of us and two bells. That's uneven," what's her face said. Wait, there is two bells and three of us?! She's right for once. What's with that?

"That's the point. If two of you grab a bell, the two eat lunch while the one gets tied up on a pole and watches us eat. If the alarm goes off and none of you retrieve a bell, you three get tied up on a pole and watch me eat my lunch," he explained to us while tightening the bells on his belt.

"This seems too easy. I'll get a bell before that," Naruto shouted with his arms crossed and a determined look. He is right though. This is way too easy. So, him and me eat lunch in front of what's her face. That seems about right.

"You seemed to be the class clown from the school. The class clown is the easiest to eliminate. Easiest to trick," Kakashi said like he was speaking the truth. Naruto was not the class clown at school!

Naruto seemed pissed cause he quickly grabbed a kunai from its holder and charged at Kakashi. "I'm gonna eliminate you from this planet!" he said while still charging at Kakashi. Kakashi didn't move from his spot. The next thing just surprised me. When Naruto was an inch from Kakashi, Kakashi took Naruto's hand that had the kunai. He then twisted Naruto's arm, making him behind Naruto and the kunai pointing towards Naruto's neck.

_Naruto. _Don't let this ass think your weak. Keep on struggling from his grasp. I know you can do it.

"It won't work if you keep on struggling. I do have to admit, the way you were charging at me had full hate. I admire that. I think I'm beginning to like you three," Kakashi said with some encouragement. Naruto smiled a little, but continued struggling from Kakashi's grasp. Kakashi had finally let go of Naruto. Naruto, still mad, walked towards me and what's her face and turned back around to face Kakashi. "Okay, you three will start this mission right… Now."

The three of us separated to go hide from Kakashi and sneak attack him.

* * *

What the fuck is her problem?! She's hiding in the bushes not too far from my hiding spot. This stupid pink haired girl has issues. Hmmm… I wonder where Naruto had hid to. Oh, wait. He's right there in front of Kakashi. He's an idiot, but you have to admit, he's an adorable idiot. I'll just go to a quick fantasy because this might take a while.

Sasuke's Fantasy Land

"Got you," Kakashi said from underground. Oh, no. He's gonna dig Naruto into the ground! Not when I'm around he ain't!

I jumped from place, what are her face yelling stupid things about going back, but I don't care. No one digs my Naruto into the ground and gets away with it! I stepped on Kakashi's hand, making it go back into the ground. I helped Naruto up, smiling at him. He smiled back and we both got into our defensive stance. We waited until we can detected Naruto.

"…"

"…"

"I hear something," Naruto whispered to me. I tried listening too and sure enough, we both heard Kakashi coming from underground. I did a simple fireball jutsu, making the ground hot. Kakashi jumped out from underground and we both tackled him and grabbed a bell. "Ha! I told you this was easy," Naruto said a grin on his face. I smiled and agreed.

"Yeah, yeah. Can you and your boyfriend get off of me," Kakashi said in pain. It seemed he had lack of air.

Naruto blushed beet red. I wonder why. "H-how did you k-know that I l-l-like Sasuke?!" Naruto yelled. Wait, Naruto likes me?!

Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Naruto. "I didn't. I was just joking," he said, his only visible eye as big as a plate. Naruto blushed even redder (if that's even possible) and started hitting himself on his head.

"You… like me, Naruto?" I asked. I wanted to get everything straight. Naruto just nodded, getting ready for rejection. The next I did was a surprise to me. I kissed Naruto on the lips. Naruto was surprised too, but he glad fully kissed back. I love this day!

Sasuke's Fantasy Land Ends

When I looked back at Kakashi and Naruto, Naruto was hanging upside down on a tree. He seemed really mad. What did I miss when I was in my fantasy land? Wait, Kakashi has his guard down. He's really retarded. I just took out some shuriken and threw them all at Kakashi. Yes! A direct hit.

"What?!" Naruto screamed, a little scared. He then tried turning to where I was (or where he thought I was mainly). "Are you mad, Sasuke?! You just killed our sensei!" That's good. At least he won't manipulate you anymore, Naruto.

Wait, Kakashi just turned into a log. Aw, shit. He used the substitution jutsu. Now he knows where I am. I better go to a different spot. Or, I can use what's her face and have her follow me having her make some noise, keeping Kakashi away from me so I can use a trap. That on sounds better. Okay, I better start running… Now!

It actually worked. What's her face followed me and she make a snap noise from a twig. Now Kakashi is messing with her, giving me enough time to make my trap. Now to make sure everything is timed perfectly.

* * *

This trap looks good. And I made it in under five minutes. Kakashi is still messing around with what's her face. Wait, I just heard her scream. Perfect timing. I sense him nearby. Now to say some things that are made up and some that are actually true. "That sounds like Sakura. No shocker. I'm not like Sakura and Naruto that are both useless."

I heard a chuckle from behind me. Heh. It worked. "Say something like that after you get one of these bells," he said while I think walking towards me. I turned around and got a kunai ready. I then threw it start to Kakashi, hoping he dodges it, making it hit the string to set off the trap. "Normal attacks won't work on me," he said while dodging. Yes! My plan is working now. Now, the trap should go off, making him dodge everything, giving me the chance to surprise attack him. "A trap?!" He dodged everything, step two… done. Now onto steps three and four. Surprise attacking Kakashi and retrieving the two bells.

I kicked Kakashi on the head, but he surprised me back. He actually dodged it and held onto my ankle. No worries, I'll punch him in the stomach. Shit! He also dodged that and grabbed my hand. Heh. I'll just kick him in the stomach. How can he possibly dodge that? Wait, fuck! He also dodged that with his arms while still holding onto my ankle and hand. Wait, the bells. I can grab them while he's holding onto me. Almost there. "What?!" he screamed and threw me far from him.

My last resort, my fireball jutsu. "The fireball jutsu, you're too young to know this. It takes up too much chakra!" Fuck that. I've known this jutsu for a while now. Yes! A direct hit!

Huh? Wait! Where's Kakashi?! "Behind me?" I turned my head a little to see if he was behind me. No Kakashi. "The side of me?" I turned my head side to side to see if he if he was at the side of me. No Kakashi again. "Above me?" I looked up to see if he was above me. "Still no Kakashi. Where the fuck could he be?!

"Have you tried under you?" someone said under me. A hand grabbed my ankle and brought me down into the ground. When my whole body, except my head, was underground, I saw Kakashi walking towards me. When he was right in front of me, he squatted till he was kind of eye level to me. "Headhunter jutsu. Very useful," he said in mockery. I just glared at him. I then started struggling to break free, but it was no use. I heard Kakashi chuckling, "Struggle all you want. All you're doing is wasting your strength." He then got up and walked away. That bastard.

Now to try and break free. C'mon Sasuke. Keep on trying. Huh? I hear leaves moving in those bushes. "Now to find, Sas…" My luck just turned from bad to worse. What's her face came. She just couldn't stay unconscious (2) or something?

"Sakura?" I said blankly to her. I can't believe I said her name. Now she's gonna be all oh my God, Sasuke's talking to me. This girl really needs to get a life.

Wait, why is her right eye twitching? "Sasuke's speaking to me… without a body. It's only a head… and no body," Sakura said insanely. Before I knew it, she fell unconsciously.

"And she was my last hope saving me from this ground," I said while my left eye was twitching. Seriously, I still have a body.

She finally woke up. Now to go find Kakashi and take the two bells. "Sasuke! It's you and your whole body," she said while hugging me. Way too much into my personal space!

"Let go of me," I said repeatedly while trying to make her let go. When she had finally let go of me, I got up and looked at the direction of where Kakashi might be.

"Kakashi-sensei is really hard to get. Too hard for me that is," what's her face said sadly. No shocker there. "But, when I'm with you, I get all this strength I never knew I had." Why must she be this way to me and not to Naruto? "I couldn't even find him. Now we'll never get those bells." We? As in me and Naruto or me and her?

"I almost touched one of the bells. So close to actually grab one and take it off his belt," I told her. I then started walking towards where I knew where Kakashi was. I then heard an alarm go off. "Fuck! I wasted too much time." Sakura looked at me and nodded in agreement. I started walking to where the poles were, with what's her face close behind me.

When we both got to the poles, the first thing that I noticed was Naruto tied to the middle pole. I sighed and sat down next to him. What's her face sat on the other side of Naruto.

"You three failed to notice what this mission was about," he said to us. He then looked at him with disappointment in his eye. "Very disappointed. You should have also noticed why I made you three not eat breakfast." Speaking of breakfast made my stomach growl. I didn't even have that big of a dinner last night.

"You wanted us to be weaker, is that it?" I asked in a monotone of voice.

Kakashi nodded in response. "You, of all people, should have known what this mission was about and why I told you guys not to eat breakfast." I looked up at Kakashi while a blank. He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I guess you really did fail. Well, I was thinking of sending you three back to school review of this particular subject, but I'm not." The other two cheered at what Kakashi, but I didn't. I knew where this was heading. "I'm making you three drop out of being a ninja." I knew it.

"B-but, you can't do that," I heard what's her face said in fear, "We just graduated!"

"I can. This mission was all about team work. Sakura, you could have helped Naruto when he was in trouble, but you didn't. You were too busy trying to be close to Sasuke. Naruto, you could have hidden close between Sasuke and Sakura and formulate a plan instead of wanting revenge on me. And we can't forget Sasuke. The boy that could have made that trap and also help Naruto in his time of need," Kakashi explained to us. Now I remember this mission. I saw his when I was with _him _when he was in the ANBU raining with Kakashi. Why didn't it come to me before? "I'll give you three one more chance. Sasuke, Sakura, you both can eat lunch, but in front of Naruto. And, you can't feed him or else you with fail. I'll be back in thirty minutes," he told us and then handed me and Sakura our lunches. He then poofed away.

I slowly started eating my lunch, secretly stealing some glances at Naruto. He seemed really hungry. I sighed and put my lunch in front of him. If good luck is on my side, he'll accept it and I'll be feeding him. "Here, take it."

"What? You can't or else we'll fail!" Naruto exclaimed to me.

"You'll also need your strength if we're gonna complete this mission," I told him. Naruto smiled at me and I smiled back.

What's her face saw this and put her lunch in front of Naruto. "Here, you'll need this more than I do. I'm on a diet and you both eat more than I do." That damn bitch is stealing my idea to get closer to Naruto! Forget the hate list, she's on my act-cold-to-the-most list!

Naruto smiled even wider and bowed his head to Sakura. "Thanks, Sakura, but there's a problem." She looked at him curiously. Is she that stupid?! "You're gonna have to feed me cause I'm all tied up."

She looked really mad at Naruto. "I'm only doing this once!" she yelled and started feeding Naruto.

Out of the blue, the clouds got really dark and a burst of wind can straight to us. "you have ignored what I said by feeding Naruto!" Oh shit! We're in for it now! Kakashi came and looked really pissed. "What do you have to say for this before I kick you all out of your ninja ranks?!"

Think of something, Sasuke! I looked over at what's her face and she looked really scared. I then looked at Naruto and he was trying to think of something too. "We're all a team. If one team member is weak, then the whole team is weak. We're all one body, one mind, one soul."

What's her face got up with determination. "Yeah! If we didn't feed Naruto, then we'd all be slowed down and wouldn't complete the mission!"

"One mind, one body, one soul?! Is that you have to say?!" Kakashi screamed at us. I nodded, hoping that would get us out of this bad situation. Kakashi then smiled at us. "You all pass."

Okay, what?! Did I hear right? What's her face was jumping for joy and Naruto was trying to do a victory dance while still being tied up on the pole. All I did was smile. I had a feeling we would pass.

"Our first mission starts tomorrow. Now let's go and rest up," Kakashi said while starting to leave the training grounds. I got up and followed him. What's her face was close behind me. I just have a feeling that we're forgetting something though. Oh well, can't be helped.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. I hoped you all enjoyed it. Now, if you're interested to help me update these stories a little faster, just review saying you are and I'll interview you. Not too hard right? I really do need help writing these stories though. Takes me a while (haha). Anyway, till next chapter!


	5. Meeting Tazuna

Sorry for the late update. I've been reading other fanfictions and plus homework. I sometimes get the feeling that my teachers know that I have a fanfiction account and they don't want me to update any stories. Anyway, I finally updated in what seems like forever. And, all of you remember, this is coming from my imagination. I know the episodes, but I don't remember some by heart, so I'm going from what I remember and my imagination and making this chapter and maybe all the other chapters that come after this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Target is in range," Naruto said into his walkie-talkie headset from behind a tree, looking at a particular bush.

"Okay, is everybody ready?" Kakashi said into his walkie-talkie headset, not too far from where we are.

"Yes, we're all ready, Kakashi-sensei. Right, Sasuke-kun?" what's her face said into her headset, hiding behind a rock. I swear, she's starting to get my last nerve right now.

"When should we go?" I asked into his headset, ignoring what what's her face just said.

"You all will go… Now!" Kakashi screamed into his headset, almost deafening me.

The three of us jumped from the hiding places and attacked the bush. Naruto came out with their target, which is a brown tabby cat with a red bow on its right ear. I sighed at what just happened. "We have the target," I said into the headset. Shortly after, what's her face sighed and tried helping Naruto.

* * *

"You found my cat!" a fatass lady screeched when she saw the cat.

"I feel sorry for that cat," I heard what her face mutter is. I hate to admit it, but I actually agree with her. No wonder that cat ran away in the first place. That fatass lady is killing it!

"Well, I don't!" Naruto exclaimed while crossing his arms. I had to sustain a chuckle, let alone a smile to keep my reputation. It was pretty funny the way that the dobe acted. I wonder if that's one of the reasons why I really like him. "Old man, why can't we get harder missions? These missions are way too easy!" he shouted towards the Sandaime. Okay, I better tell Naruto I love him before the Sandaime wants to kill him.

"Enough, Naruto!" the Sandaime shouted, "Do you know why we're giving you these missions?" All of us, except Kakashi because he's being a prick, shook our heads. "Well…"

Oh great. Might as well go to my wonderful, fantastic, fantasy land while the old man speaks.

Sasuke's Fantasy Land

"Naruto!" the Sandaime shouted while getting out a huge looking sword. Naruto yelped in fright. The Sandaime ripped off his robes, revealing a samurai clothing on him. "Any last words you little brat?" he shouted.

Naruto was so scared, he was shaking. I secretly took out my kunai and waited for the Sandaime to attack.

"He isn't serious? Right, Kakashi–sensei?" what's her face asked Kakashi. He was just reading his stupid little book, not doing anything! C'mon! Why do I have to do all the work around here?!

The Sandaime finally tried attacking and I quickly jumped in front of Naruto in a heartbeat, blocking the attack. I smirked at the Sandaime while he was shocked at my quick pace. "Why are you protecting me, Sasuke-kun?" Naruto asked me in confusion.

"Because… I love you," I answered simply. I heard a thump from behind me. I think that what's her face just fainted. Eh, I don't care. I pushed away the Sandaime and continued smirking at him. I then felt a pair of arms around me. I turned to see Naruto hugging me from behind. I also felt water against my back. I think he's crying, but for what reason?

I turned around, with him still hugging me and hugged him back, but comfortingly. "Why? Why me? Why pick me instead of any girl that can probably make you ten times more happier than I would," he asked me while crying into my chest.

I smiled at his question and cupped his wonderful jaw with me hand. I then kissed him on the lips gently, smiling even a little bit wider after the break for air. That gave me enough time to answer his question, "Because, you're unique in every way and you make me laugh, even though I don't show it. I love you more than you love ramen."

Naruto looked shocked at what I just told him. He then smiled after a few seconds and hugged me to no end. "I love you too, Sasuke-koi," he said in true happiness.

Sasuke's Fantasy Land Ends

I was snapped out of my wonderful fantasy land when the Sandaime yelled at Naruto for not paying attention to him and for talking about something else that was way off topic. Naruto turned around, scared at the sudden anger from the Sandaime.

The Sandaime sighed at Naruto's lack of attention and rubbed his temples. He then looked at us, in deep thought. Well, I think that he's thinking. Not one hundred percent sure.

"If it's a harder mission you want, it's a harder mission you'll get," he said calmly and with a smirk. His smirk then went away, making his face seem serious. "Bring in our client."

Behind us, the door opened, revealing an old guy. In my opinion, he seems poor, but then again, I came from a rich family. In his right hand, he was holding a sake bottle. I think this old dude is drunk. "This is who is going to guard me while I go back to my village?" he asked the Sandaime. The Sandaime nodded in response. The old guy hiccupped and held against the door for support. "I would have been better off going myself," he said. Was that supposed to be an insult?! He then looked us over and then crunched his nose. "The raven ass hair kid seems strong," he said while looking me up and down. I gave a mental smirk. Damn right that I'm strong. He then looked what's her face up and down. "The pink hair girl seems weak," he said while taking another drink from his sake bottle. Man he knows us. That is so true about what's her face. The old guy then looked Naruto up and down. "The small kid seems like a pain in the ass and is probably a dobe," he said with a snarl. WHAT DID HE SAY ABOUT Naruto?!

Naruto chuckled at what the old guy was saying. "Who's the short kid?" The three of us then lined up, showing that Naruto was the shortest. Naruto then growled and started to lung at the old guy, but he didn't go far as I was holding him back. "I am not a dobe!" he repeatedly said while trying to escape from my gasp.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled from his spot, while reading his stupid book, "You are not to attack the client."

The Sandaime nodded and looked straight at Naruto. "Naruto, you and the rest of your team are to guard this man while taking him back to his home village."

"I have a name and the name is Tazuna!" the man exclaimed in anger. The Sandaime sighed. I don't blame the guy. This'll be a long mission.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter and I apologize again about the long delay. Too much homework and all that. My teachers probably hate me. My Social Studies teacher is really out to get me because she's giving me a bad grade. Wish me luck to raise that grade before the end of the semester. Till next chapter!!!


	6. The Demon Brothers

Man, I don't when I last updated this story. I'm just happy that I was able to get to it now. I'm just sad about how many reviews I got for this story. Probably that's what is making me not wanna update this story. Well, I'll stop complaining and just get to the story that some of you waited patiently for.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Six in the morning. SIX IN THE FUCKING MORNING! That's the time we were supposed to meet here in front of the main gates, but stupid Kakashi isn't here. I will kill this man one of these days!

I took out my cell phone to see what the time is and it says nine o'clock. I sighed and put it away; hoping that what's her face didn't see it. If she saw it, she would be bugging me for my number. I looked over at Naruto, who was fast asleep. I think he fell asleep an hour or two ago. I then looked over at our client, Tazuna, I think, and saw that he was asleep too.

I growled at how late Kakashi is. Is he ever on time? I went over at the wall near the entrance and closed my eyes. I guess since Kakashi isn't here, I can go to my wonderful fantasy land.

**Sasuke's Fantasy Land**

Naruto woke up and looked around. "He still isn't here?" he shouted at practically no one. I looked at Tazuna and what's her face and saw that they are still asleep. How were they able to sleep through that shout? Naruto got up and walked towards me with a sour face. I chuckled at him and he looked at me like I grew an extra head. "What's so funny?" he asked me with curiosity, still staring at me weirdly.

I shook my head and was still laughing at him. I looked at him when I finished, seeing his cute sour face again. "Just the way your cute face is, is making me laugh," I told him with a smile. I then blushed at what I just him and looked away. From the corner of my eye, I saw Naruto blushing too. I looked at him with an apologetic face. "Sorry about that. I wasn't thinking of what I was saying," I told him flatly and then started walking away from him.

I hear someone following me, but I ignored it and kept on walking. "Sasuke," I heard my angel say my name with sincere, "wait." I stopped, like he wanted me to. I wonder what he wants to say. I turned my head and saw that he had a smile on his face. "Ever since the day we accidentally kissed, I couldn't stop thinking of you. I liked it and I came to my conclusion that I like you too," he said with such compassion, that I could hardly believe it.

I looked at him like he was the one with the two heads. I can't believe my ears though. Naruto is saying that he likes me. "Is this true of what you say?" I asked him, hoping that he says yes. He nodded and I smiled a big smile. I went over to Naruto and kissed him on the lips and he graciously kissed back. This is one my happy days. I am so happy Kakashi is late today.

**Sasuke's Fantasy Land Ends**

"Sasuke? Sasuke!" I snapped out of my fantasy land to see who was calling me. I almost groaned when I saw it was what's her face. I looked around to see where Naruto is and saw that Kakashi was trying to wake him up. I saw from the corner of my eye that what's her face was smiling a big smile at me. "Kakashi – sensei just came and told me to wake up while he woke up Naruto. It may be a while until he actually wakes Naruto, so we can have some alone time," she said to me, probably seducingly. I couldn't tell because I was refraining myself from laughing at her.

"Five more minutes," I heard Naruto say to Kakashi. I looked over at them and say that Kakashi is having a hard time waking up Naruto. I walked over at them and sighed. "Need my help?" I asked Kakashi with no emotion. He nodded at me and I sighed once again. I took off my backpack and unzipped it. Kakashi looked at me weirdly, but I ignored him and took out a feather. I found out how to wake up Naruto this way a few years ago and I used it ever since. I went over to Naruto and started to tickle his nose with the feather. It only took me a few seconds until I got a sneeze from Naruto. I woke up slowly and yawned.

It took Naruto a full five minutes to actually wake up. When we were all ready, we set out of Konoha. Naruto ran forward and crossed his arms. "This is my first time out of Konoha!" he shouted and turned to us with a determined smile. "And I'll make sure that this mission is complete." I inwardly smiled at him and continued walking. He got mad at me and ran next to me and started walking next to me. I wonder what he wants to do. He quickened his pace, being ahead of me a few feet. I smirked and also quickened my pace, becoming a few feet in front of him. He growled and quickened his pace again and was a few feet ahead of me. This will be fun. I made sure that my backpack was on me firmly and then started to run. I heard a gasp and then footsteps almost close to me. I guess Naruto is running to.

I very faintly heard a sigh from far behind and inwardly chuckled again. "Don't go too far you two," I heard Kakashi shout towards us from behind. I put my hand up to show that I heard him and then saw a puddle nearby. A puddle? It hasn't rained since a month. I'll have to keep my guard up to see if any attackers come by.

I suddenly stopped when I didn't hear any footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw that Naruto had stopped and is breathing heavily. "Wait… up… teme… I'm… coming," he said in – between breaths. I looked past him and saw that Kakashi, Tazuna, and what's her face coming closer towards us. When Naruto was able to fully stand, the three were by us. "How did you guys get here so quickly?" he asked in amusement. What's her face just rolled her eyes and mumbled something. If it was something bad about Naruto, she's lucky that I didn't here it. "We should continue going. The sooner I get home, the better," Tazuna said while starting to walk again.

After a few minutes of walking, I heard a rustle in the bushes. I guess Naruto heard it too cause he had his kunai out and through it at the bush. I guess everyone else heard it because they were all ready for what was gonna happen. Before I knew it, someone jumped out of the bushes with a gauntlet on. Before I knew anything was happening, something shot out of his gauntlet and went straight to Kakashi. I heard another shot, making me turn around instantly. I saw what was around Kakashi and that they were shuriken chains. They seem tight around Kakashi.

"Let's get rid of him," said one of the guys. The other nodded and in a split second, they pulled their arms back, slicing Kakashi apart. It was a gruesome thing to see, but I had to stay strong. I looked over at Sakura and saw that she was shaking. I then looked over and Naruto and saw that he was in shock. I guess I have to do all the work. "He's next," the same guy said while looking at me. I got ready for battle with them.

I looked over at Sakura and gave her a serious look. "Keep him guarded," I told her while looking back at the two attackers. They both shot out their shuriken chairs and I easily dodged it. I went to one of them and kicked him right in the stomach. While he was in pain and trying to recover, I quickly went over to the other and punched him in the back. They both looked angry and got back their chains. I have a feeling they're gonna shot them again and sure enough, they did. I took out a shuriken and threw it at the beginning of both of their chains. Luckily for me, they both got caught and the shuriken landed at a tree. I took out a kunai and threw it at the center of the shuriken to make sure that it stays in place.

Soon after that, I hear footsteps coming near us. I turned around quickly to see Kakashi coming. Wasn't he… supposed to be dead? "Very good, Sasuke," he said to me. I nodded to him, seeing what he's gonna do. He walked towards Tazuna with a serious look. I heard a loud "clank" and saw that the two guys broke from their chains and headed towards Kakashi. He stopped them by grabbing their necks and looked at Naruto. "Get them tied up," he said to him while looking back at Tazuna. Naruto got out some rope and started to tie up the attackers.

Sakura looked at me and smiled. I rolled my eyes and walked towards Kakashi. "What's going on? This doesn't seem like a C rank mission," I said to Kakashi while looking at Naruto. He seems fine now.

"That's because it isn't a C rank mission. It's more like an A rank mission," he said calmly. Naruto, Sakura, and I looked at Kakashi in disbelief. "Why did you say it was a C rank mission when it's clearly an A rank mission?" he asked Tazuna.

Tazuna looked down from shame, probably thinking of what to say. "I didn't have enough money for an escort if this was an A rank mission. People are out to get me for what I am doing," he said while still looking down at the ground.

"Why are they after you?" Naruto asked while walking towards us.

"Me and people in the Kirigakure want to build a bridge to get away from Gato," he answered a bit sadly.

"Well, we should get back. This mission is clearly too dangerous for us and we're still inexperienced," what's her face said. She knows how to ruin the fun. I heard a growl from Naruto and we all looked at him. "We're not going back. We should continue going to prove that genin can do anything," he said confidently. I nodded, agreeing with what he said.

Kakashi looked at us and sighed. "Fine, we'll continue, but be ready for anything now," he said while starting to walk where we're supposed to go. Naruto and I smiled and followed Kakashi. Tazuna followed us and what's her face just complained about wanting to live so she can marry me. When will she get through thick oversized head that I don't like her?!

* * *

That's it for this chapter. I know that most of it isn't in the anime and that I probably missed a lot of things and that it was short, but I tried. I don't have the best memory here. LOL. Anyway, till next chapter.


End file.
